


Yes Ma'am

by deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouch
Summary: ☛ in which jesse and ashe celebrate a big scoreThat night, she laid it all out on the line; “If you stay here with me tonight, Jesse McCree, you’re gonna spend the entire night on your knees. Maybe taking it from behind if I think you deserve it.”





	Yes Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smalls2233](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/gifts).



> my entry for the secret not-solstice fanfic exchange, written for [smalls2233](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233) who prompted jesse and ashe raising hell ;)

Ashe had been upfront with him since the very beginning. The night they met she laughed every time he tried to put the moves on her. She’d been unimpressed by all his charms. His perfect grin that worked on everybody didn’t work on her. His subtle winks and sly pick-up lines didn’t get him too far either. He had been half convinced he wasn’t her type, that she wasn’t interested in the fellas at all, which made ending up in her room all the more interesting.  
  
That night, she laid it all out on the line; “If you stay here with me tonight, Jesse McCree, you’re gonna spend the entire night on your knees. Maybe taking it from behind if I think you deserve it.”  
  
An odd thrill had gone shivering down his spine. Nobody had ever really spoken to him like that before. There was just something so hot about the way she said it, the slight rasp to her voice, the dangerous look in her eyes. It made his stomach twist up, guts squirming, and his knees got all weak. The last part made it real easy for him to sink down and kneel for her. It just happened, all natural, one thing leading to the other.  
  
He didn’t think she was kidding about the ‘taking it from behind’ thing, but it didn’t come up until much later. She was right about spending the entire night on his knees, though. That was how he ended up spending most of their nights together. Either that or between her silky thighs, tongue lapping hungrily at her wet cunt, hands gripping her hips to draw her closer.  
  
He liked doing it. He liked eating her out. He liked the way she tasted, the moans she made, the feel of her nails dragging over his scalp and her fingers grabbing up fistfuls of his hair.  
  
It was kind of fun seeing how worked up he could get her. Jesse always knew he was really driving her crazy when she would get fed up enough to sit on his face; pin him down on the mattress and smother him, grinding it out the way she wanted instead of waiting for him to eat it right. That was fun too, especially when it left him lightheaded and gasping for breath.  
  
He didn't mind that she never 'returned the favor', so to speak. It was hard to imagine Ashe on her knees, or in any kind of compromising position at all.  
  
Sometimes he missed the feeling of a mouth on his cock, lips wrapped around in a tight seal, all that wet warmth. He probably could go out and get his dick sucked if he wanted to. Ashe never told him he couldn't or anything like that.  
  
It just felt wrong to him to go off and take something from someone else; something Ashe hadn't offered him and didn't think he'd earned. So, he didn't. He stayed true, and loyal, even if she never sucked him off and barely looked at his dick with little more than disinterest if not outright disdain.  
  
She usually let him come, but if he wanted to do that he had to take care of it himself. She had jerked him off a few times, fast and rough, more punishing than pleasurable. If he was 'being smart' or 'talking back', (which usually meant saying anything other than 'yes ma'am,' and 'no ma'am') she would deny him, make him wait, or flat out ruin his orgasms. He both hated and loved when she did that, and he especially loved dancing on the edge of her patience to see if she would haul off and be mean to him.  
  
On more than one occasion Jesse begged to put it in her. "Please, please, let me fuck you," devolving very quickly to "just let me put the head in," because that seemed more likely. Ashe just laughed at him. She thought it was real funny when he pleaded like that, clasping his hands together like a prayer, looking up with big puppy dog eyes. She always let him beg, but never once did she let him fuck.  
  
Jesse was more or less content with that. He got the impression that this partners-in-crime with benefits situation between them mostly consisted of Ashe getting her pussy eaten and Jesse coming into his fist afterwards. It was fun, and filthy, and pleasing her never got old. He had pretty much given up on the notion of the two of them fucking, even if he still begged for it sometimes. He wasn't sure it was ever going to happen.  
  
He had mostly forgotten about the 'taking it from behind' part until the gang had their first big score and Ashe finally had occasion to bring it up. They had been making money for a long time moving weight all up and down New Mexico and Arizona. Sometimes, for the thrill of it, they would hit up a liquor store or gas station. Those robberies never yielded more than a couple thousand, at most; some spending cash.  
  
They were always talking about making more money or doing something big. They would sit around the poker table casting chips, smoking cigars, debating the best place to hit. A jewelry store maybe, then they could fence all the goods. They would talk about it while hustling games of pool at the bar, sipping from their bottles of beer and glasses of whiskey. A bank was cliché but there would be so much money. Cold hard cash was always a good incentive.  
  
In the end, it was a truck. A delivery truck with minimal additional security. It was hitched full of expensive furs. In the most thrilling car chase Jesse’d ever been part of, and he had a few under his belt, they ran the tractor trailer off the road. After spinning its wheels and kicking up a nightmare cloud of dust, it finally came to a stop. The poor driver said he didn’t get paid enough for this shit and hopped out of the cab with his arms up.  
  
Deadlock took the trailer for themselves. Now they were sitting on hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of mink coats, rabbit fur hats, lambskin gloves. Ashe scoffed as the gang tried on fur jackets in the desert heat. Jesse easily saw how this might not be so amusing for her considering where she came from and what she had given up to be here.  
  
He whisked her away to the clubhouse instead, waiting until they were behind closed doors to smash his lips against hers. She was riled up from the dangerous ride, he was too. He thought he was actually going to get lucky tonight. Luckier than usual.  
  
Grabbing hard at one another, sliding hands under each other’s clothes, kissing hot and deep they stumbled their way to Ashe’s bedroom. She was always big and bad no matter the situation, but something happened when they were alone together like this. A ferocious power rolled through her and she was suddenly that much more intimidating.  
  
She shoved him to the bed and he let himself be shoved, bouncing atop the mattress.  
  
“Does this mean I finally get to put it in you?” Jesse asked hopefully.  
  
Ashe nearly sneered at him. “No, this means I’m finally going to put it in _you_.”  
  
Jesse’s eyebrows went up, immediately curious. Apprehension wiggled around inside of him, but he knew Ashe wouldn’t lead him astray. They always had a good time together.  
  
“Alright then.” He licked his lips. “Where do you want me?”  
  
Pleased by his eagerness, Ashe’s sneer turned into a devilish sort of smile; more genuine than it had been moments ago. She started taking off her clothes piece by piece. “Get naked and get on your knees.”  
  
Well, that wasn’t so unusual. Jesse had done that a hundred and one times for her before. He stayed where he was for a few minutes longer though, sitting on the bed to watch her undress. He admired her from afar, relishing in every inch of skin that was revealed to him.  
  
God, she was a hell of a woman. Her body was perfect. From the slight wisps of ribcage he could see through her skin, up high on her sternum to the thick waist and thighs that he loved to bury his face between. She was always threatening to cut her hair, muttering about what a nuisance it was, but Jesse loved the length. Loved the way it fell down to the small of her back. Loved the way it got wavy when she wore it in a braid all day.  
  
“Now McCree,” Ashe ordered over her shoulder, sending him a cool look as she made way for the closet.  
  
Jesse knew she kept sex toys in there. Usually she didn’t bother with them when she could just use him as her own personal sex toy, but sometimes she whipped them out. Jesse had one singular guess as to what type of toy she was getting out here and now. He wasn't surprised at all when she turned around with loose leather straps and buckles dangling from a phallic shaped silicone cock.  
  
His own cock rose to attention at the sight of it, stomach twisting in an apprehensive knot not unlike excitement. The notion of getting fucked by Ashe had been sort of abstract until now. He just imagined the pleasure and none of the logistics. Except now he could see it, Ashe's cock that she was going to fuck him with. It sent a thrill shuddering through him. Just like that first night they had been together.  
  
"Think you can handle it, cowboy?" Ashe asked, smirk still on her red lips.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Jesse assured.  
  
He'd never had anything that big inside of him before. A few fingers, a curious tongue. That was it. However, he was confident in his ability to take more. Confident in his ability to take anything Ashe dished out to him.  
  
"Good," she mused. "Now don't make me ask you to get naked and get down on your knees again."  
  
Jesse hurriedly stripped off his clothes. He went to crawl into bed so that he might get on all fours at the center of the mattress. Except Ashe tsked her teeth and snapped her fingers at him.  
  
"Not there," she scolded. "The floor."  
  
He complied, dropping down to his knees beside the bed. He didn't get to witness her pulling the strap-on on or securing it in place, but he heard the jangling of belt buckles and he had a good enough imagination. He was as nervous and excited as ever and could scarcely help from reaching down to give his stiff cock a few strokes.  
  
The feeling of Ashe's fingers in his hair caught his attention, and he straightened his posture to meet her touch. She stroked back his bangs and scratched lightly over his scalp, more tender with him than usual. Then her fingers came to rest at the base of his neck and she shoved him forward with about as much care as Jesse was used to from her.  
  
Jesse ended up with his face and chest pressed to the mattress, bent over the side of the bed in a particularly compromising position. It only got more compromising when Ashe slid a foot between his knees and nudged them further apart. At a loss for what to do with his hands, he kept one on his cock. He was too anxious to stroke it but unwilling to unhand it. The other hand he used to grip the edge of the bed.  
  
"Stay," Ashe ordered like he was nothing but a dog. The tone made his stomach flip, and he groaned helplessly. Jesse stayed right where he was.  
  
Curious slick sounds made him prick up his ears. It took him a long moment to realize it was the sound of lubricant. They didn't usually need it when they got frisky. As soon as it occurred to him just what he was hearing, he felt Ashe's impending presence crouching down behind him. One of her fingers, wet and slippery, touched right over his exposed hole.  
  
Jesse made another helpless noise, fighting to stay still. Part of him wanted to push back, to egg Ashe on, and the other part wanted to shy away from being touched somewhere so intimate. Then Ashe was sliding a slick finger inside of him, pushing it right in. Jesse lost all train of thought. It felt good in an odd way, and he was making new noises now, eager little moans.  
  
Ashe was all too amused by this. She had never been interested in taking it easy on him, and she wasn’t going to start now. He was barely used to the feeling of one finger inside of him when she added a second.  
  
“Lord, you’re tight,” she hissed, right behind his ear.  
  
Jesse tried to relax into it, knew it would be better for him if he did.  
  
“The way you feel. Damn, McCree, so hot inside.” Ashe’s voice washed over him, flowed through him. She was actually singing his praises? That was an odd song coming from her lips.  
  
She twisted her fingers, shifting one overtop the other over and over again until she could move them around with ease. She nuzzled up behind him, nose nudging into the short hairs at the base of his neck. “Can’t wait to fuck you.”  
  
“Do it,” Jesse gasped desperately. “Fuck me Ashe.”  
  
“Say please,” Ashe teased him, the smirk evident in her voice.  
  
She pulled her fingers back out and thrust them in again. It felt so good. Pleasure crawled through him, sluicing through his insides, making his cock thrum eagerly. He remembered he had a hand on it, that he could stroke it, and so he jerked himself off in time with her finger fucking.  
  
“Please!” He gasped, breathless.  
  
Ashe’s chuckle joined all the delicious sensations and sounds washing over him. “If you insist,” she said, voice dipping low in that sultry way that suited her so well.  
  
Before Jesse knew what was happening, her fingers were being switched out for the rigid silicone cock instead. He felt it at his hole, threatening to breech him. He took a deep breath to steady himself, and his jerking off slowed to a stop. He felt her pressing in, slowly but surely, and the stretch of it burned through him in the best way.  
  
There was a little resistance, not much, but enough that Ashe pulled back. She drizzled more lube onto her cock, and Jesse’s exposed hole; a cool wet surprise. When things were twice as slippery as they had been before she tried again, pushing the cock in a second time, all slow and steady.  
  
“Fuck,” Jesse gasped, worried for a second that it might be too big.  
  
Then with a careful cant of Ashe’s hips, she thrust forward and the cock sank in deep. Jesse had to keep himself from howling, a loud moan escaping instead. He felt absolutely full, like every part of him was completely filled, like Ashe owned him from the inside out. He gasped for breath, shuddering with delight.  
  
“Good boy,” Ashe cooed at him. Her hands found his hips and she held him steady. “Ready?”  
  
Jesse didn’t even know what he was supposed to be ready for, but he nodded eagerly anyway. Whatever Ashe was going to do to him, he wanted it. He wanted it desperately. Then she pulled out and pushed back in again and Jesse realized he was about to get fucked within an inch of his life. Oh. He was more than ready for that.  
  
Precome welled up in juicy wet beads at the head of his cock. He spread it over his palm and jerked himself off with it as Ashe began fucking him in earnest. Each hard thrust punched a breathy moan from his lungs, driving him into the edge of the mattress.  
  
He loved it, he loved the roughness of it. He loved it so much that his orgasm was squirming through him earlier than usual, threatening to embarrass him with how fast he’d gotten there. “Shit, Ashe,” he gasped. “I’m gonna come!” He had learned by now to be honest with her, that she liked some warning if not the ability to give permission.  
  
To his utter surprise, Ashe actually encouraged it. “Go on then,” she worked her hips as she spoke, not missing a beat. “Come for me.”  
  
Jesse certainly wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He concentrated on the slide of the silicone cock over his inner walls, the center focus of pleasure that was his prostate and the subtle way Ashe brushed over it with each pump of her hips. A few well time strokes and he was cresting, pushed over the edge, orgasm bursting through him. With a strangled cry he came all over his hand, sticky white seed painting his knuckles.  
  
Ashe eased him back down, fucking him slow and gentle, hips rolling to an eventual stop. He was breathless and shaky. He couldn’t remember the last time he had an orgasm that good. He realized he was smiling, a dumb grin was plastered on his face, and he was glad he could hide it in the sheets.  
  
Then Ashe pulled out entirely and he was all empty and achy. He stayed where he was for a good long time, marveling at his first experience being pegged. Eventually he caught his breath and unstuck himself from the position his muscles had been locked in. When he was ready to move, Ashe helped haul him up on the bed.  
  
“Shit,” he groaned. It felt like his brain was in a fog. No, a haze. A post orgasmic haze. He wasn’t thinking quite right. “Let me return the favor.”  
  
Ashe laughed at him. “You can return the favor tomorrow.”  
  
Jesse made a soft noise, disagreeing almost. He wanted to do it now, wanted to pay her back for the excellent orgasm she’d given him.  
  
Then she curled up next to him on top of the covers, big spoon like always. She nuzzled into his ear, kissing it sweetly. “All day tomorrow.”  
  
A soft laugh escaped him. He could already imagine it now. Just how long he would spend eating Ashe out, fingers pushed up inside her, coaxing out orgasm after orgasm. He’d have to give her ten in exchange for just this one, but with how content he was now that seemed like a fair enough trade.  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Jesse breathed.  
  
Yes ma’am.

**Author's Note:**

> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
